


Agulhas

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Illumi Zoldyck não era um filósofo ou um detetive, mas um assassino. Ainda assim, em seus momentos de ócio, permitia-se entregar-se aos mistérios do universo. E o mágico era o oitavo maior segredo do mundo.





	Agulhas

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir apresenta conteúdo shonen-ai/yaoi leve (sem cenas de sexo). Se não gosta, não leia.

Ele segurava a agulha em seus dedos esguios. A pequena bolinha colorida perdia-se em sua brancura, e a haste perfurante erguia-se majestosa diante de seus olhos. Acima de tudo, sentia o poder. Eram poucos os que, como ele, podiam dizer que tinham o poder em suas mãos. Literalmente. Perversamente.

Com as agulhas, Illumi Zoldyck podia controlar quase qualquer um. Empresários, presidentes, assassinos, mafiosos, Hunters. Todos eram meras marionetes que ele podia manipular a seu bel prazer. Às vezes, elas quebravam, pondo um fim à brincadeira. Illumi apenas olhava com seus orbes escuros e inexpressivos.

Quando caminhava pelas masmorras imersas na penumbra ou nas ruas cheias de sombra e terror, sentia o poder vibrar dentro dele, como uma força, um instinto primitivo que não se abala. Ele nunca era apanhado de surpresa. Sempre desviava, sempre se esquivava. Sempre matava. Era quase invencível.

Nos momentos raros em que podia se dedicar ao ócio, passava os dedos esguios por seus cabelos longos, o branco contrastando com a negritude que ganhava de todas as escuridões, exceto a de sua alma. Ele pensava na família. Pensava em si. Sou forte. Sou poderoso. Sou imbatível.

Sim. Havia muito a ser favor. Havia os olhos que não deixavam escapar nenhuma emoção. Havia os braços que dançavam ágeis, lançando as agulhas como flechas sedentas pelo sangue inimigo. Havia as pernas que se moviam com perfeição, guiadas, não pelo pensamento, mas por um instinto tão profundamente enraizado que era impossível buscar sua origem.

E havia o mágico.

Aquele sorriso perverso. Os cabelos de fogo. Os olhos de gato. Hisoka era o oitavo grande segredo do mundo. Anciãos de todos os séculos poderiam se reunir e abrir sobre a mesa um Hisoka Vitruviano, mas não seriam capazes de desvendar uma mínima porcentagem daquele mistério. O cérebro daquele insano não podia ser compreendido, não podia ser tomografado. Ele era o xis no mapa que todos viam, mas ninguém conseguia alcançar. Não que fosse um tesouro que valesse a pena.

Illumi lançou uma de suas agulhas na parede, acertando a ponta do nariz do desenho tosco do mágico cruel.

Valia, sim.

Desde que o encontrara pela primeira vez, o Zoldyck tentava compreender os estranhos mecanismos que tornavam Hisoka Hisoka. Tentava compreender o riso, o olhar, o suave lamber dos lábios. Por mais que tentasse, ao final de tudo, todas as suas hipóteses caíam, frágeis como um castelo de cartas que se desmancha com a mais leve brisa.

Ele puxou uma nova agulha e, desta vez, encarou a pequena esfera colorida, como se esperasse ver nela seu reflexo minúsculo. O que ele queria, afinal? O que você quer, Illumi? Brincou com o pequeno objeto, revirando-o nos dedos sem se espetar. Lançou-o no desenho tosco, acertando um dos olhos de gato.

Eu quero matá-lo.

O pensamento agradou-o, mas por pouco tempo. Illumi levou os dedos aos lábios, pensativo. Seu instinto rugia em algum lugar dentro de si. Voltou-se para os anciãos. Em um ímpeto de raiva, um deles correu as mãos pela mesa, derrubando tudo enquanto bradava “Está errado! Está errado! Tudo errado!”.

E, quanto mais Illumi pensava, menos a sua pergunta se respondia. Ele tinha o mapa em suas mãos, via claramente o xis, mas todas as rotas que escolhia conduziam-no ao mais profundo fracasso. Rasgou o mapa também. Para o inferno com tudo isso. Ele não se interessava tanto assim. Era um assassino, não um detetive dos mistérios do mundo.

O que você quer, Illumi?

Desta vez, a agulha acertou a virilha. A imagem da bolinha colorida projetando-se daquele pequeno espaço entre as pernas de Hisoka era um convite à libertinagem. Illumi lamentou sua mira. Fora um gesto inconsciente, quem sabe guiado pelo instinto. Ou talvez fosse apenas mais um acesso de raiva do louco ancião.

Illumi levou os dedos aos lábios, embriagando-se com o _déjà vu_. Lembrou-se de um livro que lera há muito tempo, uma história simples feita para crianças que não conseguem dormir. Uma das criadas lera a história para ele uma vez. Illumi não gostara nem um pouco. Cortara-lhe a garganta e se afastara calmamente, sentindo o sangue pingar de suas garras.

Agora, sem motivo algum, a lembrança do livro retornava a ele.

Havia motivo, sim. Illumi lembrava-se claramente de uma diferença que a história havia lhe ensinado. Nela, dois amigos conversavam. Um deles perguntava “O que você quer?”, ao que o outro respondia qualquer bobagem. O primeiro menino, então, balançava a cabeça, não se dando por convencido. E perguntava “O que você realmente quer?”, ao que o outro sorria perverso e contava seu plano.

Plano, plano, que plano? Illumi não se importava. Estava fascinado demais pela diferença recém-descoberta. Seus olhos quase brilharam. Era isso. Era isso, então. Ele estivera fazendo a pergunta errada. O que você quer, afinal? O que você quer, Illumi? Não. Nada disso.

O que eu _realmente_ quero?

Ele pegou uma nova agulha, erguendo-a da mesma forma que fizera com a primeira. A pequena bolinha colorida perdia-se na brancura de seus dedos, e a haste perfurante erguia-se majestosa diante da negritude de seus olhos. Acima de tudo, ele sentiu o instinto. Esse instinto profundo e sem origem que não sabia explicar.

Lançou a agulha em direção ao desenho tosco, fazendo com que ela se juntasse a suas irmãs. Novamente, lamentou sua mira.

Ele acertara o coração.

 


End file.
